Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to substrate guided displays including but not limited to head up displays (HUDs), such as, fixed HUDs and worn displays (e.g., head worn displays, helmet mounted displays, virtual glasses).
HUDs provide significant safety and operational benefits including precise energy management and conformal flight paths. These safety and operational benefits are enjoyed by operators of air transport aircraft, military aircraft, regional aircraft and high end business jets where HUDs are generally employed. These safety and operational benefits are also desirable in smaller aircraft.
Conventional HUDs are generally large, expensive and difficult to fit into smaller aircraft, such as, business and regional jets as well as general aviation airplanes. Often, conventional HUDs rely on large optical components to form adequate field of view and viewing eye box. The large optical components are often associated with collimating or non-collimating projectors and include lens, prisms, mirrors, etc. The volume of the packages including the optical components of the HUD is too large to fit within the constrained space in the cockpit of smaller aircraft. Further, conventional HUDs rely upon optical components which are generally too expensive for the cost requirements of smaller aircraft and worn displays.
Substrate guided HUDs have been proposed which use waveguide technology with diffraction gratings to preserve eye box size while reducing size of the HUD. U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,070 issued St. Leger Searle and U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,512 issued to Upatnieks disclose substrate waveguide HUDs. U.S. Pat. No. 8,634,139 discloses a catadioptric collimator for HUDs. The U.S. patent applications listed in the Cross Reference to Related Applications above disclose compact HUDS and near eye HUDs using multiple gratings, multiple waveguides, light pipes, and/or multiple waveguide layers for pupil expansion and are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties and assigned to the assignee of the present application.